Bird's Eye View (Hiatus)
by PoppyRitz
Summary: When Robin loses all her memories and is forced to join some weird place with weird cats (who call themselves Warriors), what will she go through? How painful will it be to try and remember a past she doesn't know? And, in addition to all of this, she's realizing how demonic she can become. How much revenge matters. Not all tales have happy endings. . .
1. AllegiancesPrologue

**Prologue is Sucky, Chpter one is better! xd **

ALLEGIANCES: FogClan

Leader: Wingstar- arrogant gray tom with gleaming blue eyes

Deputy: Aquashine- beautiful gray she-cat with pretty flecks of white; blue eyes

Medicine Cat: Parsleyfeather- white tom with a snappy attitude and blue eyes (Apprentice: Frostpaw- tiny silver she-cat with green eyes)

Warriors:

Littleleap- small black tom with a white paw and yellow eyes

Cloudfeather- dusty white and gray tabby with gray eyes

Brightclaw- shy light-brown she-cat with blue eyes (Apprentice: Hazelpaw- hazel tom with brown eyes)

Lionfur- sandy tom with golden specks and sparkling dark brown eyes (Apprentice: Robinpaw- calico she-cat with leaf-green eyes)

Russelheart- golden-brown tom with dark green eyes (Apprentice: Goldpaw- tan tom with black markings and hazel-brown eyes)

Nightriver- blueish-black she-cat with silver eyes

Ivysplash- light gray she-cat with dark grey specks and green eyes

Silverpelt- beautiful silver she-cat with blue eyes

Brackencall- warm brown tom with golden eyes

Darkfur- broad black tom with silver eyes

Queens:

Dappletail- fluffy white she-cat with green eyes (Kits: Emeraldkit- black tom with blazing green eyes; Fluffkit- fluffy gray she-cat with silver eyes)

Elders:

Rufflebreeze- auburn she-cat with blue-green eyes

* * *

Prologue:

Running.

Trees rushing past, snow filling my eyes. The world spinning.

"Robin!"

That's me.

I'm Robin.

But then it all fades away, it all goes dark. It dissolves into a empty space, giving no sign of returning.

And now I'm awake inside a hollow tree.

What in StarClan happened?


	2. Chapter 1

** EllaBellu thank you! The chapter's arent going to be as short, but i appreciate it anyways! 3**

Chapter 1:

The air around me is warm and welcoming, but the scent of other cats is alarming. I try to process what's going on, try to remember what happened. But I can't. All I can recall is my name and a strong faith in StarClan.

"Hey." A small silver cat approaches me cautiously. She looks about my age. "Are you okay? I, um, patched up your wounds. Or, well, Parsleyfeather did, b-but I helped!"

What kind of a name is Parsleyfeather? The poor cat's mother named him after a plant and a bird's feather?

The young she-cat must see the confusion in my eyes. "Oh, I'm Frostpaw. Nice to meet you! What's your name?"

Frostpaw? I look down at her paws. They seem normal, not icy or anything. "Robin," I respond automatically, not really paying attention to what I'm saying.

What kind of place is this?

"Are you disturbing our guest, Frostpaw?" A cold voice approaches my ears. I look up and see a white tom with rather scary blue eyes. I take him in; snappy, angry, don't want to catch him in a bad mood.

"Sorry, Parsleyfeather!" Frostpaw meows apologetically.

I hold in a gasp. This is the Parsleyfeather! No wonder he's so grumpy all the time! He was given such a long, horrible name. Poor thing.

"Hey. Listen. You're Robin, right?" Parsleyfeather asks me, very uninterested.

This cat might want to get a name change. I sigh. "Yeah. Where am I? What is this place?" I'm about to ask why his name is so long but hold myself back.

"You're in FogClan. Welcome. Great honor having you here." His sarcasm isn't helping the greeting. "Patched up your wounds. How'd you even get those?"

I realize that I have a bad stomach wound and a nasty bite on my neck. "I'd tell you if I knew, but I can't remember."

Frostpaw gasps very loudly. Too loudly. "What if she lost her memory?"

Parsleywhatever sniffs disdainfully at her. "I think it's shock, personally." He looks so sure of himself. A very strong urge to prove him wrong overwhelms me.

So I do.

"Actually, I think I did lose my memories. I actually can't remember anything." I'm not lying. I can't remember anything. "What's your name again?"

"Parsleyfeather," he meows, irritated.

"Right, Sparselyblether." I go on, not really in the mood to discuss his weird name or how his mother was a jerk for naming him that. "So, how many of you are there?"

"There's only one of me," he hisses. "But there are many other warriors outside."

I can't help myself. I start laughing. "Warriors?" I crack up just saying the word. "What do warriors do?"

Frostpaw now looks uneasy, and the other long-named cat looks so furious that I wonder if his whole body will turn red. He glares at me. "Okay, Robin, you need go to and talk to Wingstar. He's leader and he'll decide —"

"Wingstar?" Oh my StarClan. This is actually hilarious. A wing that's a star. I'm laughing so hard I can't talk. "What kind of a name is Wingstar?" I look at him. "Hey, by the way, what's your name again?"

Now the weird blue-eyed tom growls angrily at me. "I'm done. Frostpaw, deal with her. I'm done. I can't deal with short-term memory loss. Not today. Not ever." He walks out of the den, his tail wavering in disgust.

"You know what?" I call after him. "I think I remember it now!" I look at Frostpaw. "It's Plantbird. Wait." I think about this. "Parsleysparrow. No. It was Parsley. . ."

Frostpaw doesn't look as happy as she was before. "Um, _okayyy, _I need to explain a few things to you."

I give her an amused glance. Obviously this young cat who's maybe a moon older than me thinks I'm some loner who doesn't know anything.

"No, no," I say indignantly. "I know everything I need to know. There's a leader who has wings and stars on his body. You have icy paws but you don't. Parsleywhatever is mad because his name is horrible. And I'm done with this place and I'm leaving."

She stops me from walking out. "You can't leave," she murmurs softly. "Not unless Wingstar says you can."

I try to picture this Wingstar. What does he look like? Maybe he's half bird. And came back from StarClan. Yes, it makes sense now. StarClan gave him his life back but he had to transform into a bird. And now his name is Wingstar.

I like these cats.

She sits down, so I do too. "Let me start from the beginning, okay? You're a kit. You get named by your mother. For example, Softkit."

"Wait," I interrupt. "So even when you grow up, you stay Softkit?"

She laughs at me. Or with me. I don't know, but either way, it's a nice laugh. "No, silly. When you become six moons old, you become an apprentice. You get assigned to a warrior, who will train you to become a warrior as well. And when we become an apprentice, instead of -kit, it's -paw. So now she's Softpaw!"

"What if I don't want to be a warrior?" I ask stubbornly, still a little confused.

"You could train to be a medicine cat, like me! Parsleyfeather's teaching me. It usually takes longer to a medicine cat to earn their full name, though." She must see confusion on my face. "Right. Let me get to that. Once you go through a lot of training, you become a warrior. The leader gets to pick what the last part of your name will be. So Softpaw could be Softheart, Softfur, Softtail. . . What do you want to make her?"

"Softflower," I murmur, and a blast of green hits me in the head. A sharp memory comes and goes within a flash.

I saw eyes. Very pretty, amazing green eyes.

"Are you okay?" Frostpaw asks.

I nod warily. "Fine. Keep going."

"So if Softflower becomes a deputy, shes next in line to becoming a leader. A leader gets nine lives and gets their name changed to -star. So Softflower is now Softstar."

"So Wingstar is a leader? How many more lives does he have? Who's his deputy? How many apprentices do we have? Are —"

"Okay. Slow down," she laughs, her sweet green eyes sparkling. "I can't answer all of these."

I like her. And I kind of understand why she's named Frostpaw now. She looks at me fondly. "Do you want to join our Clan?"

I want to yes, but I feel hesitant. "What do I get out of it?"

"A good life, a lot of learning, free food —"

"Food?" My mouth waters. "Free food?"

She smiles at me. "Yes. But you have to catch some, too."

I don't pay much attention to that part. All I can think about is a fat rabbit, still warm and fresh. "Okay. How do I join?"

"Well, Wingstar will have to give you a ceremony and all. Give you a mentor." Frostpaw gives me a confused glance. "If you don't know about Clan life, how do you know StarClan?"

"I just know," I murmur. I really, really want a rabbit. My stomach growls hungrily.

Frostpaw purrs. "I'll go get you something to eat. Your stomach must think your throat's clawed out." I nod her a thank you and she leaves.

I'm staying for the rabbit. I'm staying for the shelter.

And I'm for a fact staying for Parsleywhatever.


	3. Chapter 2

Grayshadow** Warrior- Awh, tysmm! Means a lot! -gives u chocolate-**

**Dont give the chocolate to the cats**

Chapter 2:

I meet Wingstar. Sadly, he's not half-bird. He's some weird gray tom. When I say weird, I mean weird. His eyes are going different ways, and his head twitches every once in awhile.

Oh, yeah. He also really likes me.

"Well, well, well," he purrs, wrapping himself around me. "A beautiful, young calico all by herself? We can change that, can't we, darling?"

I'm trying to block out everything he's saying, but the only thing I can focus on is his disgusting breath. It smells worse than my dirt after I eat a bad mouse. He keeps talking and all I can think about is how I want him to just stop talking because his breath is that bad. I feel like spitting in his face so I can get out of here. "So can I join?"

He purrs even louder, reaching for my tail. I pull back. I hate this cat so much. "Yes, you can. Come outside."

I rush outside, getting as far from him as possible. I see a hazel tom who looks three moons older than me. I wonder what his name is. I go up to him and he smiles at me. I take this as a good sign. "Hi. I'm Robin. Who're you?"

"Hazelpaw," he says simply. "You're new, right?"

Now I'm very confused. There are toms that are named Parentleather or whatever, and this tom is named Hazelpaw. I swallow whatever I'm thinking down and smile. "Yep."

Wingstar starts talking. I can actually smell his horrible breath from here. I see a she-cat standing next to him; she looks very elegant. I nudge Hazelpaw. "Who's she?"

Hazelpaw looks at me. "The deputy, Aquashine. She's Wingstar's daughter."

I feel disgust rise like a vile in my throat. This leader had a mate? I hope she's still alive. I don't need that stinky-breath monster coming after me.

I hope Aquashine didn't catch bad breath disease from him.

"Robin, you will now be known as Robinpaw. Lionfur, you will mentor Robinpaw and teach her to the best of your knowledge."

"This requires a name change?" I grumble. Frostpaw didn't tell me I had to change my name. I guess I should've guessed.

I go up and see some hot tom. He looks really hot. Like, actually. Sandy with golden flecks. And those eyes. Sparkling brown eyes. He smiles at me. My heart actually stops. Why did he smile at me?

Wingstar looks at me pointedly. "Robinpaw, now you touch noses with your new mentor."

Oh.

My.

StarClan.

This hot excuse of a cat is my mentor?

I can feel my inner young self go crazy. I have to touch noses with him. How do I do this?

It's very quick. He whispers in my ear. "Hm. You seem bright. I'm going to like training you."

My heart jumped out of my body and leaped into a lake to drown. He's going to like training me? He's so hot. Even Wingstar's horrible breath can't ruin this moment.

Every cat cheers my name. "Robinpaw! Robinpaw! Robinpaw!"

Lionfur pelts me and I hold my breath. Our pelts touched.

They're still touching.

I let out something resembling a weird squeak.

He looks at me. "You okay?"

"Yep. I'm great. How about you?" My brain seems to have stopped functioning. Why is he so hot? Why do I get a hot tom as a mentor?

He laughs. Even his laugh is hot. "I'm great as well. Go meet the other apprentices, maybe get something to eat. I'll show you the territory tomorrow."

I nod and get away from him, fearing that I might die young. I look at the other apprentices. There's Hazelpaw and Frostpaw and some other tom I don't know. He's tan with weird black markings. I see a black ear and a black splotch on his eye, and a bunch of other weird stuff. His pelt is interesting.

He looks at me and searches me thoroughly. "Goldpaw."

"Robin —"

"I know your name," he interrupts, looking very busy taking my appearance in. I curl my lip but then think better of it. I look into his eyes and see this hazel-brown color. It's really pretty.

Not as pretty as my mentor, but I guess it'll do.

Goldpaw sighs and shakes his head as though I've disappointed him. He turns to Hazelpaw. I give them both looks. I don't want to deal with toms right now. The stinky-breath monster is already enough for now.

Now both those toms are glancing at me. I bare my fangs at them. "You wanna say something? Say it to my face!"

I realize how disgustingly corny and petty that sounded.

Hazelpaw looks taken aback, but Goldpaw isn't fazed at all. He looks the exact same. He takes a paw step towards me so our noses are only a whisker-length apart.

"Yeah. I do wanna say something." His voice sounds normal and calm, but it's too calm. My stomach clenches. What does this idiot have against me?

"You're, like, a _mutt_."

I recoil as he says the words. Did this two-faced fox-head call me a dog? Is he actually trying to start drama with me?

"A mutt?" I literally gag on the words. He thinks he can get to me that easily. "That's the best you can do? You want me to start with you?" I don't give him the chance to respond. "What kind of a mother and father do you have? You don't call cats a mutt, that's just not right, y'know? Besides, even if I were to call some cat a mutt, it'd probably be you. I mean, let's be honest; you look the most like one. With your disgusting pelt, it's horrifying how this Clan actually thinks you're a cat. And for the record, dogs aren't even that bad."

His eyes flicker. Frostpaw looks at me, jaw open. Hazelpaw is shaking his head, smiling. He goes up to Goldpaw. "Hey. You really, really deserved that." Then he looks at me. "You and I are going to get along real well."

Goldpaw glares at me. "Yep. Really well, huh?"

Oh my StarClan, give me a break. Thinks he's something. I keep my gaze cold. It's hard to tell whether I hate this cat or Wingstar more. Goldpaw looks at me again. His eyes aren't even that pretty anymore. They're filled with hate. "Why are you even here? You're crazy."

This cat starts a fight with me and then says that I'm crazy. "Okay, yeah, sure. I'm crazy. Okay. But at least I'm not stupid. And you know what?" I thrust my muzzle into his face, my anger getting the best of me. "You're a moon older than me, but I bet I can become a warrior faster than you can."

I don't even wait for this idiot to respond. I turn and walk out of the den.

He wants rivalry? He wants a fight?

He's going to get the worst one yet.


	4. Chapter 3

Sorry?** It's been awhile. What, almost a month? My laptop broke. lol (internally crying) Check out profile for more info. Here's Chapter 3! wait theres more**

**Grayshadow Warrior: Yes, Robin and Gold will get very interesting! You have a good day too! :3**

**Willowbranch: I ammm heart heart**

**willowbreeze424: Awh. Tyyy! I am lols**

**LunaTheCritic: My prologue was sucky! If you liked that, I honestly give you a round of applause! **

**Warmpeltismydude: HOW DID YOU KNOW—**

**SoniJay: Ahhh Thank Youuuuuu! ! ! I am writing xoxo**

**IM SORRY FOR TAKING U PTIME! gives u all chocolate** dont give it to the cats!**

Chapter 3:

I thought my life sucked already, but it turns out that it can get worse.

My really hot and awesome and cool mentor, Lionfur, is best friends with Russelheart. Russelheart is okay, but his apprentice, the disgusting mutt, isn't. So I get to view the territory with Gold_pain._

"This is The Great Lake," Lionfur explains to me gently, his eyes so soft and ever so warm.

I look at the lake. To be honest, it doesn't look that great. In fact, the water level looks low. But I really want to keep Lionfur on good terms with me, so I smile at him sweetly. "It's very pretty." Like you.

He smiles back at me and my heart flutters out of my chest. His teeth are so shiny and white.

Russelheart's green eyes search me. "Goldpaw," he meows to his apprentice sternly, "why don't you help Robinpaw out? Show her around, y'know?"

Goldpaw glares at his mentor. "That's Lionfur's job, not mine."

Lionfur looks at Goldpaw, disappointment in his eyes. "Goldpaw, don't talk back like that."

I hold back a purr of delight. "Yes, Goldpaw, why don't you show me around? Since you're ever so experienced."

I can sense his anger towards me. He wants to snap at me. I know he does. Speaking truthfully, I'd love to shove him into the lake, but Lionfur's watching with those beautiful brown eyes. Russelheart fixes his apprentice a stern look, and Goldpaw finally gives in. "Follow me."

I follow him.

Then we're alone, both mentors tail-lengths away. He snarls at me. "I swear to StarClan, you're the worst thing ever."

I flick an ear, not interested. "Cool. I'm very intrigued. Please keep talking. I love it when you talk to me in that sweet tone."

The tan tom hisses loudly, and I flatten my ears at him. "Just show me around and get it over with, idiot." He acts as though I want to argue with him right now.

Goldpaw shows me a few trees and that's it. As though trees are even important. What do trees even do? They make shade, I guess. I'm rambling. I turn around and realize that Lionfur and Russelheart aren't even following us anymore.

Goldpaw snaps at me. "Start paying attention. You wanted to see our territory, didn't you?"

"Not with you, no," I shoot back. I'm going to hurt him so badly. I want to murder him and rip him up into shreds, stuff his organs into a mouse, then let whoever his parents are eat it.

But obviously, I can't do that.

Goldpaw finally lets out a gasp of irritation. "You're impossible. I'm leaving."

"You're leaving?" I scoff, amused. "You can't just leave! I don't think Russelheart would like that very much."

He scowls at me; I've gotten used to his scowl, and I've only been here a day. "You're such a goody-two-paws. Honestly, get off my tail. I can leave if I want to."

I can be a goody-two-paws, but it's only to deceive the unknowing. What harm could it cause? I'm not changing my personality for him of all cats.

"Okay. Leave. I couldn't give two mouse-dungs." I tilt my chin up to him, feeling confidence gleam in my eyes. "It's not my fault you'll be detained from becoming a. . . Warrior." Or whatever term it is these cats use.

At this, he stiffens. He must really be close to becoming a warrior, then. He's about to open his jaws when my beautiful, handsome, one of a kind mentor shows up.

But he shows up with some cat that is very, very ugly.

I know who she is; I've seen that shade of grey, those blue eyes. It's her. That nasty stinky-breathed monster's daughter.

I'm horrified that my perfect mentor would even associate with something so horrendous.

And that's when the earthquake starts.

I see her muzzle skim his in a very horrible way. A loving way. An affectionate way.

Then the earth starts shaking and the ringing in my ears won't leave. But it seems that I'm the only one who's experiencing this traumatic tragedy, for everyone else seems to be just fine.

Then Lionfur looks at the two of us, and his muzzle rips apart from hers. That's when the shaking, the rattling in my ears, stops. "Did you guys finish?"

Half of me wants to say yes so I can leave Goldpaw, but the other half wants to say no so I can escape from the terrifying truth. But I don't have to, because Goldpaw chooses for me. "Yeah. We're done. Let's go back to camp. Where's Russelheart?"

Lionfur shrugs, clearly very invested in that nasty excuse of a deputy. I feel like vomiting. I loved this handsome, perfect scrap of fur with all my heart. And he likes _that_?

I walk next to Goldpaw, watching the two mates sullenly. The apprentice notices my quiet behavior. I glare at him. "What?"

He's smiling, and then it turns into a full on outburst of laughter. "You liked Lionfur?" He chokes out quietly, his eyes blurring with humor.

I gasp at him outrageously, quickly cuffing him around the ear. He recoils. That should teach him. "I do not! You need to mind your own business or next thing you know, your head won't be anywhere near your body!"

He's still laughing, making my ears flatten. Was it that obvious? I look up at Lionfur, oblivious to the two of us. He just sees her. Aquashine. It makes me sick to the stomach to realize that the cat I loved for a day (yes, a whole day) is mates with someone related to Wingstar. It hurts my heart so much. I shouldn't be dealing with heartache this early. I'm too young.

Goldpaw is literally still laughing, and we're almost at camp. "You look so heartbroken, and it's hilarious!" I snarl at him, and he settles down for a moment before starting back up again.

My hurt settles into a raging fire. It burns in my stomach and rises up into my throat. I feel as though I could strangle someone, squeeze their throat out and let them have a painful, suffering death. I don't even know who I'm mad at. I just know that I need to kill something.

I see a mouse. A memory flashes past me, and I see a she-cat catching a very skinny mouse and bringing it back to me. I ignore it. I can't deal with this now.

The three cats are way ahead of me. I leap at the mouse and bite it's tail. I swing it around and let it squeal in terror. A warm ooze of satisfaction fills my heart, and I claw at its soft flesh. I let blood flow from it, then give it a killing bite.

I'm biting into it so hard that I don't even realize Lionfur's watching.

"You caught a mouse? We haven't even learned how to hunt yet!" He looks very impressed.

He'll look impressed when I take him down with Goldpaw.

I shrug him off and shoulder past him, going to my den and dropping the mouse.

And you know the worst part?

That deputy's breath was just as bad as her father's.


	5. Chapter 4

**SoniJay- Awww, tysm! You make my day! -gives u loads of peanut butter-**

**Sorry for slow updates! ;( I'll try to post more often!**

Chapter 4:

There are three toms I hate the most in this Clan. In order. The first is Wingstar. He speaks for himself. The second is Lionfur. He can't be in love with Aquashine and get away with it. I won't let him. I will crush his throat.

Then comes Goldpaw. I don't like him much, but now that I've seen Lionfur and Wingstar, he's not that bad.

"Hazelpaw! I just found out earlier that Robinpaw liked Lionfur!"

I take everything I said back.

I leap at him, tussling into him and pinning him to the ground. "Excuse me?" I snap in his face.

He rolls his eyes, smirking. "Yes, ma'am?"

Hazelpaw looks at the two of us, sighing. "You two. . ."

Goldpaw glares at him. "I'm becoming a warrior before you, Hazelpaw. You have no word in judging me or this petty brat."

"Brat?" I jeer, letting out a cold bark of a laugh. "I see one brat here."

Goldpaw easily slides under me, and now I'm the one who's on the ground. His eyes lock into mine for just a moment before he looks up. I glare at him. "What?"

He lashes his tail. "Shut up," he whispers.

He doesn't tell me to shut up. For all I care, he's the one who needs to stop talking. I do stay quiet, though. When I rip his heart out of his chest, he'll be the one staying quiet.

Then I hear it.

A low, deep growl.

Frostpaw, who's now wide awake, trembles. "W-Who's that?" She whispers.

Now, if someone asked me if I was shaking, I'd say no. I'm not shaking out of fear; it's just super cold!

Right?

Then Hazelpaw lets out a long, ear-shattering howl. "Dogs!"

Memories fly past me as I see a dog entering our den.

_"Run! Robin, Run! Go!"_

_I run, my paws not carrying me very far_. _A_ _beautiful_ _calico_ _who_ _looks_ _just_ _like_ _me_ _carries_ _my_ _by_ _the_ _scruff_ _and_ _takes_ _me_ _somewhere_ _far_.

_Behind_ _us_, _a_ _dog_ _snarls_, _its_ _vicious_ _fangs_ _dripping_ _with_ _saliva_, _his_ _tongue_ _lolling_.

_It_ _lunges_ _at_ _us_.

I shake myself out of the memory. What was that? It felt so real—

Then I realize that there's a dog staring at us apprentices.

Goldpaw snarls loudly, and Hazelpaw bares his fangs. Frostpaw, not having any experience with fighting, cowers in fear as she watches the enormous brute tower over us.

You remember when I said I liked dogs?

I was lying.

I'm terrified of them.

I hiss as the dog lunges at Hazelpaw. Warriors rush into our camp, and I recognize a few faces. Nightriver, Brackencall, Aquashine. . .

Aquashine.

My vision goes red and I suddenly want to attack the deputy. I'm this close to lunging at her and biting her neck out.

That's when the dog snaps at my tail.

I shriek and claw its muzzle. It recoils, but I've made it mad. Lionfur snarls and pushes me out of the way. He leaps at the dog and rips its ear off.

Lionfur.

I close my eyes so I don't have to think such horrible thoughts. I'm supposed to be attacking the dog, not them!

I let out a shuddering breath. I don't know how to fight yet! This is all Lionfur's fault. If he could be occupied in me and not her—

"Robinpaw, _move_!"

Goldpaw shoves me so hard I stumble to the ground. His claws slide out and I see a wild look in his eyes. It's bloodthirsty. He's excited to get a hit on this dog.

He blinds its eyes.

The dog howls and flees clumsily.

I look at Goldpaw, a shudder running through me. Seeing him now, not being his stubborn, bratty self? It's scary. His jaws are full of blood and his claws. . .

I could use a cat like him to take down all my enemies. I should keep him close to me. Once he does all the hard work, I'll just kill him. It would be so much easier.

"For StarClan's sake, can you stop thinking for just a moment?"

I snap up and see Goldpaw hovering over me. I cuff his ear. Hard. "You shoved me into the dirt!"

He gapes at me, astonished. "I saved you! What are you even talking about?"

I inwardly sigh. I don't want him to know that I'm grateful. That's weird. I have to let him know that I'll still hate him no matter what. "Shut up."

Hazelpaw comes over and looks at my tail. "Yikes. You might want Parsleyfeather to check that out."

My heart instantly warms. "Yes. I'd love to see Parsleyfeather." I need some snappy cats right now.

I go to the medicine cat den and see Parsleyfeather. He glares at me as though I have two heads. I open my mouth. "Hey—"

"No." He turns away from me and looks at an injured warrior. "I'm not dealing with you. Ask Frostpaw."

I gasp at him. "Excuse me? Aren't you supposed to treat injured cats?"

I can almost feel him rolling his eyes. "Yeah, every cat except you."

I sit down and see Frostpaw come in. She looks pretty shaken up. "P-Parsleyfeather, the d-dogs—"

"I know, Frostpaw. Go help Robinpaw."

I look to her and she smiles at me shyly. She looks at my tail. "Wow. That's a nasty bite."

I sigh, looking up to the ceiling. "Yep. Can you treat it?"

She works in silence. I'm okay with that. I watch Parsleyfeather do his work. I see Lionfur get treated. I see Goldpaw come in and then walk out.

Frostpaw glances at me, herbs still in her jaws. "What's wrong?"

I sigh again, resting my head on my paws. "Toms."

She snickers. "Really? Toms?"

I nod. "Yes. You get me?"

She flicks an ear. "You've only been here a day. How could toms be a problem?"

I gag inwardly. _You_ _have_ _no_ _idea_.

I look towards her. "Do you ever get angry? Like, you could just kill a cat?"

She looks at me like I'm crazy. "StarClan, I treat cats. I don't kill them!"

I grit my teeth. Obviously she wouldn't understand. My head aches. My heart hurts. My brain can't take in all these jumbled up memories.

I see Hazelpaw come in. His gentle brown eyes meet mine. "You okay?"

I lick my jaws, giving him a short nod. He comes and sits next to me. Frostpaw shifts her weight as she puts cobwebs on my tail.

Hazelpaw sighs. "You know, dogs don't normally come into camp. It's a bad first impression, I know."

I smile at him. At least he's trying. He's one of the good cats here. One of the pure ones. "It's fine. It's not as though I'm leaving anytime soon."

His whiskers twitch as he gazes at me. "How did you even get here?" Something must flash in my eyes, because he quickly continues. "I mean, not in a bad way, it's just that it was so sudden. Your coming here."

"I don't know. I lost my memories, but you probably already know that." I lower my voice so Frostpaw can't hear me. "Sometimes these spurts come back. These flashes of a memory. It's weird. It's like I know it but I don't. And when the memory fades away, I can't recall it."

His gaze flickers as he looks at me. His eyes are sympathetic. "They'll come back eventually. Give it time."

I look at him, look into his brown eyes, and for the first time, I truly feel a tiny spark of hope. Hope that I'll get my memories back, I'll find out what happened in my life, what brought me here.

That I'll get my revenge and kill all the cats that made me mad.

And it'll be fun.

So very fun.


	6. Chapter 5

**AHHH ITS BEEN AWHILE..**

**Im sorry guys.. ;( Again, I will try to update more often!**

Chapter 5:

"Okay, Robinpaw, I think you can go back to your duties now."

It's been four days and the medicine cat finally decides to speak to me.

"You know, I don't think you have a say in this," I snap to Parsleyfeather, who recoils. "Considering that Frostpaw is literally the only cat here who actually treated me."

He looks about ready to snarl at me. "Okay. Fine. Stay cooped up in here. Not my problem."

I lick my jaws. I didn't exactly think this through, did I?

"No, I mean, I'll go!" I burst, running out of the den before he can object. My paws carry me fast, and though my tail is off-balance, I can still run somewhat normally.

That's what I think until I bump into Goldpaw.

He hisses and I abruptly come to a stop. "Sorry," I mutter.

"You'd better be," he grumbles just as quietly, his ears flattened.

I lick my jaws. This is bad. He must be angry at me. I can't let him be angry at me. We need to be the best of friends. He needs to do my dirty work.

"Are you okay?" I ask softly, briskly touching my tail-tip to his shoulder. Briskly.

He flinches away. "Some gut you have, coming over here and acting like life's alright."

I inwardly gag. Is he trying to make my pity him? It isn't working at all. I look into his flaming hazel-brown eyes and see a sadness that was never there before.

He actually cares about my opinion.

Which is good.

I sit down, keeping my eyes to my paws. He sits beside me. "I'm sorry for snapping at you," I mumble quietly, inaudibly.

His ears perk up. "I didn't catch that?" He sniggers. I immediately want to take back apologizing to him. But I can't. I need Goldpaw. He's strong and tough and easy enough to manipulate.

"For StarClan's sake, I'm sorry for snapping at you!" I hiss, plastering on a smile to let him know that I'm joking.

He half-smirks at me. "Robinpaw is Sorry, is she now?"

"Don't make me regret saying that," I laugh, cuffing him around the ear. He winces away from me.

"Yeah, yeah. Cool. See ya, Robinpaw."

"Bye."

I watch him as he walks away. How did that go so smoothly and quickly? It was too easy. Way too easy.

I turn and see Hazelpaw gazing at me, his pretty eyes ever so kind and gentle. My heart gives a thump and I urge it to stop. I look away from him.

"You're ready to train, aren't you?"

I almost throw up as I hear that voice.

I turn and see the once-beautiful Lionfur. He looks at me warmly. I politely return the gaze, devastated that I have to stay with him for six moons. After the dogs, I forgot about him and Wingstar.

I go after Lionfur and realize that Brightclaw and Hazelpaw are coming with us.

Dread fills me along with excitement. I don't want Hazelpaw to be here. He distracts me. I sigh as he comes up pelt to pelt with me. "You and Goldpaw are alright now, hm?"

Is that. . .

Just a touch. .

Of jealously?

I clear my throat. "Yeah. He's not that bad. I hope we can become closer. Better friends than enemies, right?"

He glances at me then looks straight, his mouth in a thin line. "Right," he responds grimly.

Brightclaw, Hazelpaw's mentor, comes up behind him. "What's got your tail in a knot?" She asks jokingly, flicking his ear with her tail. "You and Robinpaw will have a training session together. Hazelpaw, I want you to show her some of the fighting techniques you use."

As if I'm not a good fighter already.

Hazelpaw nods shortly. My chest squeezes with repressed delight. He really is irked at the thought of Blazepaw and me. I quietly snarl at myself. I can't be thinking this. I have a goal to get and I need to reach it. No distractions.

Lionfur glances at me. "Okay, Robinpaw, Hazelpaw will be showing you the leap-and-hold."

Brightclaw nods. "It's good for apprentices that are younger than a fully-grown warrior. What you'll do is spring onto the opponent's back. Now you can do serious damage to the opponent. But make sure you don't get squashed; jump off as soon as you've done damage!"

I lick my jaws. I can do this.

But my dirty mind will only think about being on Hazelpaw's back.

Hazelpaw grins at me. "Ready?"

I nod. "Ready."

I leap at him with sheathed claws and pretend to claw his pelt off. Hazelpaw flinches under me before crouching down and shaking me off. He quickly turns and pins me down.

I'm not giving up that easily.

With sheathed claws I scratch at his belly. He winces and jumps off, panting. I leap into him again and pin him to the ground, crouching so he can't scratch at my belly.

He gasps for breath. "I yield."

Lionfur looks at me with pride. Pride that I would've enjoyed. before he fell in love with Aquashine. "That was amazing! And the belly rake was a smart idea! Great first practice, Robinpaw!"

I look at him flatly. "You make it sound as though practice is over."

Brightclaw cuts in. "It isn't. I want to teach both of you a new move."

Lionfur gives Brightclaw a stern glance. "Robinpaw might be too young—"

"Nonsense!" Brightclaw exclaims, looking at me warmly. "Robinpaw is a natural."

My heart fills with warm affection as I look at the middle-aged she-cat. I'm glad she thinks I'm capable of doing things Lionfur thinks I can't.

Brightclaw takes over. She looks at us sternly. "This move should only be used in battle. Not as a joke, not between friends, but to your enemy. This is the upright lock."

Lionfur goes wide-eyed. "You're joking."

I sure hope she's not joking.

Hazelpaw looks at me, winking. "This will be fun."

I smirk at him. "Yeah, once I beat you to pieces!"

Brightclaw continues. "Rear up on your back legs—"

Hazelpaw interrupts. "That's impossible. It's too hard to stand on just your back legs."

Brightclaw shrugs. "If you can't take it, Hazelpaw. . ."

He looks down. I smile. Brightclaw is my new favorite warrior.

"Then you bright your weight down on the opponent. If they do the same, try your best to get them under you. Let me show you with Lionfur."

Lionfur backs up a little. "Wait—"

Brightclaw doesn't wait. She gets on her back legs, lets out a yowl, and lands straight on Lionfur. The poor tom lands in the dirt, muffling loudly.

I can't help it, and apparently, neither can Hazelpaw. We crack up as Lionfur comes to the surface with a mouth full of dirt.

"What are you two cackling about?" He snaps at us, glaring at Brightclaw. "They aren't learning this. It's too overpowered. We are all going back to camp this instant."

Brightclaw looks disappointed. "A shame, really." She nudges me. "I'll teach you later," she whispers.

I lick my jaws and smile at her. Hazelpaw comes up to me again as Lionfur stalks off back to camp. "You're an amazing fighter, Robinpaw."

"I know," I say, not looking at him. I don't want to meet those amazing hazel eyes.

He stops, and I turn back to look at him. "What?"

He swallows, opening his jaws and then closing them. "Never mind. Let's go."

As his pelt brushes mine, I can't help but feel so many feelings. A suppressed affection, a flaming anger. . . So many feelings.

But I'll deal with them later.

I'll deal with everything later.

Right now, it's just Hazelpaw and me, walking back to camp.

**Love is in the air... But so is a savage revenge.**


	7. Notice

**Just a note**

**im not feeling inspired ****To do anything right now. I'm not gonna make this all mushy and whatever. I'm going on hiatus. Be back I don't know when. Life's catching up to me :/**

**Sorry for not responding to all of your lovely comments.. I'll do it next chapter, all of you! 3 Love you all 3000. Just so this doesn't get taken down:**

She looked up toward the sky, a feeling of dread creeping up on her. It was clearly about to rain and she didn't have any source of shelter nearby. Warily, she ran toward a dying tree which was barely enough protection from the oncoming roaring sound of thunder.

She sighed, wishing StarClan could just transport her to GooseClan already.

Then she saw a ginger tom running.

"Hello?" She called through the screams of rain.

The tom growled and leaped at her. She felt blood fill her throat and she shrieked in pain. She couldn't die. Not when she had kits with her.

But the last thing she heard was the mewling of her kits, and all went dark.


	8. Chapter 6

**Hello everyone!**

**It feels good to be back after a long hiatus! I'M SORRY. BUT I'M BACK NOW!**

** As promised, I will now reply to all of your lovely reviews!**

**WyldClaw- Thank you! Glad you enjoy Robinpaw!**

**Grayshadow Warrior- Yes, Robinpaw can be a bit of a devil, and she may start to realize that in this chapter... I won't spoil! And GoldxRobin. . . HMMMMM...**

**SoniJay- Robinpaw is quite the character, isn't she? HAZELxROBIN. . . hmmmmm...**

**ZombieGamer9188- YES! A LOT OF DRAMAA!**

**Waterstorm TheRealWarrior- Thank you!**

**WildxPaws- Yes, Robinpaw is a Savage, LOL. And the ships! The ships are sailing but IN WHICH DIRECTION? HMMMM...**

**Kuroimori- Thank you so much! 3**

**Skytree- Alas, so am I...**

**Duskpool- MAYBE—**

**420th Metalhead- Ugh I loved this review so much. THANK YOU. Robinpaw herself doesn't know why she feels this way, MORE EXPLAINED IN FURTHER CHAPTERS! And as for the slaughter. . . HMMM...**

**Firestar the warrior- Thank you so much! 3**

**OKAY! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR LOVELY LOVELY REVIEWS! **

**Now, onto the chapter!**

Chapter 6:

I arrive back at camp to see Goldpaw waiting for me.

It's cute, isn't it? Seeing him just sitting there awkwardly, waiting for my return. To think he hated me only a day ago. How the tides can turn.

"Hello, Robinpaw. Did you have fun while Hazelpaw beat you?" He snickers at me.

Hazelpaw, still at my side, gives Goldpaw a jokingly sad look. "She beat me," he mumbles.

Goldpaw's eyes widen. "What?"

I can't help it. I start laughing. "Of course I beat you! I'm the best fighter there is!"

Hazelpaw flashes me a smile and I smile back for a quick second.

Just a moment.

I turn to Goldpaw and look into his eyes to avoid Hazelpaw's. I can't be getting attracted to toms. Not now. I have a plan to hurt cats.

Then a splash of realization hits me.

Why in StarClan do I want to kill these cats?

My heart races as I realize how serious I am. How serious I was taking this whole killing idea. How could I even murder a leader and a well respected tom?

"Robinpaw. You okay?"

I turn to see Hazelpaw looking at me worriedly. I nod wordlessly, giving him a small smile.

Another flash of a memory flies past me.

_A small smile is all I get from him. A cold, tiny smile. _

_A blurred name sounds from a soft, sad voice. "Don't be so harsh, please!" It's the calico._

_ "__Oh, but I'm not being harsh at all," a cold tone hisses. "I'm just teaching our precious daughter a lesson!"_

I gasp as claws brush my flank. My heart races fast and I can barely think. My vision goes blurry for just a moment.

It's Goldpaw.

It's just Goldpaw, that's it.

"Why are you throwing claws at me?" I snarl at him.

He takes a step back. "You keep zoning out!"

Hazelpaw nods in agreement. "Maybe you should go to Parsleyfeather."

That's all Hazelpaw seems to advise to me these days.

But I don't think it's a bad idea.

"Okay. I'll see you guys later."

I walk away from them and go to find Frostpaw.

I sit down and look into Frostpaw's eyes. They're soft and gentle. She looks at me. "Well?"

I look up. "Yeah?"

She rolls her eyes. "Aren't you going to tell me what's wrong?"

I sigh at her. "That's the thing. I'm not exactly sure. I think I'm going crazy."

Frostpaw looks at me and giggles. "Robinpaw, you already are crazy!"

I recoil as she continues laughing. "I am not crazy!"

Then it happens again. That urge to murder. The feeling of my claws ripping across a cat's pelt. I sag down again.

"Frostpaw, it's just that, I get this feeling. It's like I can't control myself."

She stops her laughing and looks at me. "What do you mean?"

"When something bad happens, or when cats annoy me, even for the littlest of matters, I get angry. And this anger can't be soothed. I get this. . . this plan to murder whoever it is. And. . ."

Frostpaw looks at me gently. "Robinpaw, don't worry. I'm sure you aren't going crazy. I don't think you would really murder any cat, no matter how angry you are!"

I'm not so sure about that one.

I don't respond to her. Just then, Parsleyfeather walks into the den. He takes a quick glance at me and groans. "Why are you always in my den?"

"It's not your den, considering you aren't in it most of the time!" I snap at him.

He curls his lower lip. "I guess it should be your den, since you love to spend your days and nights here."

I raise my muzzle at him and look away. Indignant mouse-dung.

Frostpaw laughs. "You two are always going to be this way, aren't you?"

I give her a sharp look and then soften. "I guess I'm going to leave. Thanks, Frostpaw."

"Anytime!"

I leave the den.

I should've told her about my flashbacks.

But I didn't.

The moon rises and I look for Hazelpaw or even Goldpaw. It's so boring at night, especially when you can't sleep. Why was the night even invented? What if it were day all the time?

I shake my head. I've been thinking too much. I just need to not think. Then this devil inside of me won't act up.

I crash straight into Goldpaw.

"Oh, hi," I say and he grumbles back to his paws. "Long time no see."

"Uh-huh," he replies. "Want to go hunting?"

I look at him weirdly. "I thought we weren't allowed to go without a mentor."

"We won't be breaking the rules if nobody knows!" He exclaims, smiling with his white jaws. "Come on, it'll be fun!"

I turn. "What about Hazelpaw—"

"Hazelpaw's probably asleep," he quickly rushes to say, turning my head back with his tail. "We don't won't to wake him up, right?"

I think about Hazelpaw sleeping. He must look adorable sleeping.

I'm now starting to think murder thoughts are better than these ones.

"Okay, fine. But if we get caught, I'm blaming you." I give him a stern look. "Just hunting. Okay?"

He nods. "I know, flea-brain."

I try to ignore that snarky remark as we run into the forest.

I obviously end up catching much more than Goldpaw. He gives me a pouty face. "I bet you cheated."

I laugh at him. "How can you cheat when it comes to hunting?"

He shrugs. "That's for a cat to figure out one day. Follow me."

I follow but immediately hiss as I realize something. "What happened to 'just hunting'?"

He dismisses my words with a wave of his tail. "Just come!"

He takes me to the Great Lake. It reminds me of Lionfur. I try to think of why I hate Lionfur so much. Maybe I shouldn't. Maybe it isn't his fault he's in love with a—

"Robinpaw, look up."

I look up and see stars. A lot of them. "Okay?"

Goldpaw looks at me as though he's expecting a reaction. "Isn't it pretty?"

I snort. "Yeah, pretty boring. Let's just go back to camp."

He sighs. "You're so lame, Robinpaw."

I gasp mockingly. "Me? Lame? How ever so do you think I'm lame?"

He smiles and pushes me. "You don't take risks."

I don't take risks?

Why do I feel like that's a lie?

I don't know.

I push him back evenly, smiling softly. He's so weird.

His expression changes from laughter to shock to horror.

Oh.

I pushed him into the lake.

I hear him thrashing in the water, and I know I should help. But I can't. Something holds me back.

I flinch inwardly. I should be helping him, whether I like him or not.

I'm about to reach in to grab his scruff when he makes his way out of the lake.

I laugh nervously. "Nice night for a swim. . .?"

He growls at me, shaking his fur out. "You are so paying for that."

I nudge him, not so hard this time. "It was an accident!"

At least I think it was.

Goldpaw rolls his eyes, grabbing his prey, his mood not so feisty anymore. "Let's go."

I grab my prey, following. "Coming!"

I finally climb into my nest, seeing Hazelpaw sleeping soundly and Frostpaw curled into a tight, tight ball. Goldpaw hasn't arrived yet; he must be drying his fur out.

Then, steadily, I fall asleep.

The next morning, Lionfur's dead.


End file.
